


Pamit

by r3medial



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3medial/pseuds/r3medial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bukankah itu kata-kata andalanmu setiap kali kita bertengkar?” Kota tertawa miris.</p>
<p>“Hahaha…" Kei berhenti tertawa dan menawarkan seulas senyum. "Kita akan bahagia Kota. Percayalah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamit

> _Mengapa kau masih menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan semua? Kau yang berkata bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tapi mengapa??_
> 
> _***_

"Inoo-chan, apa kau mau ikut? Hari ini kami akan ketempat Yutti."

 

Aku tersadar dan terseyum sedetik kemudian. Mengangguk dengan semangat dan berbalik menatap Chinen dan Keito, kembali berbincang tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan dirumah Nakajima. _Namun jauh disudut ruang kesadaranku, ada tersisa sedikit suara yang memintaku menoleh kepadamu._

***

(Kei POV)

"Kalian tunggulah dilobby, aku hanya akan mengambil headsetku yang tertinggal diruang ganti." Jelasku.

 

"Kau yakin?"

 

"Kau ini kenapa sih Yuri? Inoo-chan hanya kembali keruang ganti sebentar dan kembali. Dia tidak mungkin tersesat." Ujar Yamada.

 

"Ya... Siapa tau? Atau bagaimana kalau Inoo-chan ditangkap oleh haannntttuuuu..." Balas Chinen sambil menirukan suara hantu untuk menakut-nakuti Yamada. Aku dan Keito hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Yamada yang menjadi pucat sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak bahwa makhuk dari dunia lain itu tidak ada. "Yuurrriii!!"

 

"Hahahaha.... Baiklah, lebih baik aku bergegas mengambIil barangku dan kalian bertiga segera ke lobby, sebelum penghuni gedung ini benar-benar mendatangi kii...tttaaaa.... Booo....."

 

"Inoo-chan!!!"

 

Aku hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan tiga serangkai itu. _'Semoga saja ruang gantinya belum dikunci, bisa repot kalau...'_ Sesampainya diruang ganti, aku mencoba mendorong gagang pintu "Ah, tidak dikunci” Aku langsung menghampiri meja dekat pintu, tempat terakhir yang aku meletakan tasku.

“Dimana ya?” Aku sibuk mencari headsetku hingga tidak menyadari sekelilingku.

“Kau mencari ini?” Sebuah suara mengejutkanku, Tanpa perlu melihat pun aku sudah dapat menebak siapa. Perlahan aku berbalik,

“Kenapa kau masih ada disini?” Yabu Kota, sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku itu hanya tersenyum sambil ngulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam headset yang sedang ku cari.

“Aku tau kau pasti akan kembali untuk mencarinya.”

 

“Terima kasih. Tapi mengapa kau masih ada disini?”

 

“Karena aku sedang menunggumu.”

 

“Hahaha... Kau ini, tidak perlu repot menungguku hanya untuk sebuah headset.” Candaku. Tapi Yabu Kota tetap berdiri ditempat, masih menatap lurus kearahku. “Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Kau cepatlah pulang, besok masih ada kelaskan?” .

Tapi saat aku berpaling, tangan itu mencegahku. "Sampai kapan kau akan berlari? Mengabaikanku? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Nada suara itu begitu menyesakkan, seperti menghempaskan semua persediaan oksigen yang ku hirup.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" Kulepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. "Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini Kou?"

***

(Normal POV)

 

Kei menangkup wajah Kota, membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak bisa menghindar. "Bukankah seharusnya itu kalimatku?"

Dengan letih Kota menggenggam tangan Kei, membiarkan jemari-jemari cantik itu membelai semua kegundahan yang tampak diwajahnya. "Menangapa kau begitu ingin meninggalkanku sendiri?". Semua kegetiran itu membuat Kota tidak tahan, tanpa komando, air matanya menetes. Melukiskan berapa tersiksa jiwanya. "Kenapa Kei?"

Kei meraih Kota, memendamkan wajah Kota dalam dekapannya. Karena bagaimana pun, Kota akan selalu menjadi kelemahan terbaiknya. "Aku tidak pernah pergi kemana pun Kou. Aku selalu ada disini."

Kota masih tak ingin bergeming, karena pelukan Kei adalah rumah yang selalu dia inginkan. Kota tidak mengerti mengapa semua bisa bergulir seperti ini. Kota tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Kei tidak pernah berjalan mudah, Kota bisa mengerti jika Kei merasa lelah, tapi Kei-nya akan selalu kembali, selalu ada disana. Apa salahnya kali ini hingga Kei menyerah. Mengalah pada masalah yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa pahami.

"Keiii...." "Ssstttt...." Kei berbisik ditelinga Kota, bergunggam, tapi tak bicara, hanya memeluk Kota. Kei membiarkan pelukannya mengganti semua kata yang terlalu menyesakan untuk keluar. Sebentar lagi... Hanya sebentar saja... Kei ingin menjadi egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena setelah ini, Kei akan beranjak dari masa lalu yang masih dicintainya, masa kini yang harus ia relakan, masa depan yang tak bisa dilihatnya, untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Aku tetap disini, kau masih bisa melihatku, kau harus percaya ku masih teman baikmu..." Kei menatap Kota dengan semua cinta yang bisa ditunjukannya. "Aku hanya membebaskanmu untuk berbahagia. Dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan Kou..." Kei mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kota, sama seperti yang biasa Kota lakukan jika Kei menangis.

"Kou…” Kei meletakan kedua telapak tangan Kota tepat diatas dadanya “Selama jantung ini masih berdetak, kau tak perlu takut kehilanganku.” Kota mencoba untuk menahan air matanya terjatuh kembali, karena dihadapannya, Kei sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang Kei-nya selalu berikan setiap kali kata-kata tidak bisa menenangkannya. Senyum yang selalu melindungi Kota, senyum yang mengakatan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

“Kei…”

 

“Kota, saat ini kita berdua adalah musuh dari kebahagian kita. Karena saat ini aku adalah petaka bagi kacaunya otakmu, dan kau adalah racun yang menggerogoti hatiku. Dan saat kita sudah lebih dewasa dan pikiran kita lebih bijak…”

 

“Saat itulah aku akan menjadi orang yang tepat untukmu, dan kau akan menjadi pasangan terbaikku...” Kota dan Kei mengucapkannya bersama.

 

“Kau ingat Kou?”

 

“Bukankah itu kata-kata andalanmu setiap kali kita bertengkar?” Kota tertawa miris.

 

“Hahaha…" Kei berhenti tertawa dan menawarkan seulas senyum. "Kita akan bahagia Kota. Percayalah." Kota hanya bisa mengangguk, walau air matanya kembalian bobol. Tapi Kali ini, Kota mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau jelek saat sedang menangis Kou..". Ledekan Kei hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Kota. Karena kali ini, untuk sekali ini, Kota akan tetap mencoba mengangkat tegak kepalanya dan tersenyum walau air matanya belum akan surut. Demi Kei, demi dirinya, demi semua kenangan Dan mimpi mereka berdua. _"Kita pasti akan bahagia Kei..."_


End file.
